Saving Love
by SunflowerRainchild
Summary: This is a rewrite of Better Than Quidditch. (in depth explaination inside.) Grey is left in the care of Remus Lupin and meets Oliver Wood. Love. Pain. Sadness. Happy endings. Lies. A tiny tiny hint of gayness. Small but there. Read. Love. Review. Thank yo
1. Default Chapter

**A/n: Okay as you will all soon see this is a rewrite of the story Better Then Quidditch which was posted by me when I had the user name Whangdoodle. This is a new and better verson of that story, it's also sadder and REALLY different. Please enjoy.**

**Summery: Grey is left in the care of Remus Lupin and is under the idea that he is her father. Well living with Lupin, Grey meets Oliver Wood when they are both five. Grey tries to save Oliver from his father and many twists and turns are to come. This will be udated fast because my friend is needy and begs a lot. **

**Prelude:**

It was around midnight when Lupin's doorbell rang. He had been expecting and slightly dreading the visitor that had arrived. He rose from his place by the fire and walked slowly to the front door. With one pale hand he opened to door and peered out into the night. A man in a long black cloak with the hood pulled over face, his hand holding on to a girl about three years old standing beside him looking sleepy and confused. With his free hand, she brushed a piece of her long black hair out of the way of her blue eyes. She gazed up at Lupin and smiled softly, remembering him.

"Take good care of her Remus," Said the man in the cloak, "I'm counting on you, keep her safe." He gave the girl a small shove toward Lupin and let go of her hand, "Go with him no Grey," He said softly to the girl before kissing her on the top of the head and looking back at the frail man in the doorway.

"You know I will," Lupin said, taking the girl by the hand and leading her into his house. With one last glance at the man in the cloak he shut the door and turned away.


	2. Carrots and unhelpful questions

**Two years later**

Grey shut her bedroom door behind her and leaped over the bed; she slipped on the bedspread and fell flat on her face inches away from the great big desk by the window. She let out a yelp and glared at the desk as she stood up and dusted herself off. Avoiding the wicker egg chair by the desk she hopped over a pile of books and leaned out the window. She breathed in the autumn air and let a luggie fall to the ground below her window. She licked her red lips and let her long black hair fall into her face. Grinning she looked up from where he spit had hit the pavement below her bed and gazed over to the house across the street.

In the window across from hers she could make out the face of a boy staring at her house. She tilted her head in thought, trying to think of who this boy could be. He had not always lived in that house, he must have just moved in. The last person that lived there was a rather angry old man with no hair and many cats. She recalled seeing a For Sale sign in front of the house for a while. Remembering that she smiled to her self and glanced at where it now hung above her bed. She turned her head back to the boy only to find he was no longer there. White lace curtains hung in his place.

Grey wrinkled her nose in thought and quickly dismissed the thought that maybe she had imagined the boy being there. The house did look different, not on the outside but still different. It was in the way the house _seemed_ not looked. Like it was happier and had love in it. Grey shook her head at that and turned away from the window. A smile broke out on her face when she heard the front door open; Lupin was home.

"MOONY!" She yelled flinging her bedroom door open she bolted from her room. She flew down the stairs and missed the last few steps, sprawling out across the floor at Lupin's feet. She lifted her head and smiled widely at the man staring down at her, "Welcome home!"

Lupin bent down and picked the girl up, setting her back down on her feet, "What do you want to ask?" he asked, knowledgeable to the girls ways by now.

"Did new people move into that big purple house across the street?" She asked, holding her hands out to demonstrate how the big the house is.

"Surprisingly yes. It seemed that less people could tell that the house was for sale after the For Sale sign vanished," He looked down at the girl knowingly.

"Okay then I didn't imagine him!" Grey stated proudly, "There was a boy, and then he wasn't there and it was like, 'What?'" Grey explained to Lupin, "No I'm hungry." She scrunched up her face and thought to herself for a moment, "Dinner!" She finally said grabbing Lupin by the hand and tugging him toward to kitchen, all thoughts of boys in windows were forgotten in favor of dinner.

**The next morning**

Grey put the hairbrush down on the bathroom counter and dashed out of the small room. She skidded to a halt in the middle of the living room where Lupin sat reading the paper. She waved her arms in the air frantically so as not to lose her balance.

"I want to greet the new people across the street!" She stated happily, when Lupin looked up at her from his paper.

Lupin frowned for a second in thought, "Um don't do anything…to much like you. Scare the neighbors after they've gotten to know you." Grey nodded her agreement, making secret plans in her head as to how to go about scaring the boy in the window when Lupin tugged on her hand, "Hon your hair is a mess, go get the brush."

"But I just brushed it!" Grey complained, begrudgingly going back to get the hairbrush, mumbling about over loving fathers. She stalked back to the living room and handed the brush to Lupin then planted herself on the ground in front of him. Lupin ran the brush through Grey's long black hair and tried to make it regain its shine, which was not that hard to do. "Can I go now? Grey asked, pulling her head away and turning to look at Lupin.

Lupin smiled lovingly and patted Grey gently on the head, "Sure. Remember, wait until they know you before you scare them, you have made three other families move out in the past two months."

Grey kissed Lupin on the cheek and bolted form the house. She totally forgot to look both ways before crossing the street as she had been told, instead she depended on luck and almost got hit by a passing truck causing her to trip over the curb and land in the front yard of the boy she wanted to meet. She practically pranced up to the front door and knocked loudly.

"HELLO!" Grey called as she rang the doorbell, "I'M HERE TO GREET YOU!" Grey paused in her knocking and waited for someone to answer the door. Inside the house, she could hear the sounds of someone moving around, going down stairs, opening and shutting a door, shoes sliding against linoleum. Grey tucked her hands behind her back and put on a welcoming smile.

Finally the door swung open to reveal a boy around Grey's age wearing a T-shirt that was a few sizes to big for him with an owl perched on his shoulder. "Hi," He said quietly, staring at Grey intently.

Grey did an unnecessary bow and extended her hand, "Hello! I am Grey. You were staring at me through your window so I decided to meet you. But last night wasn't good for me, Daddy made Spaghetti with extra sauce so I spent most the night slurping that. What's your name?" During all her talking, Grey barely paused for a breath. The boy blinked and stared in confusion at the girl.

"I'm Oliver," he told her.

Grey studied the boy for a second and seemed to reach a decision inside her mind. She reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a long strip of wood. She stepped closer to Oliver and gave him her best "I wont hurt you" smile. Oliver took a step back inside the house but Grey just followed him. She grabbed his shirt and held him tightly, "No leaving," she told him as she thrust the stick toward his face, "I have no idea what this will do to you," she said in a reassuring voice right before she poked him on the nose.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Oliver shrieked. He pulled away from Grey and his hands flew up to his nose, which was taking on an orange look, "What did you do?"

Grey shrugged, "Dunno. You know…it's getting longer."

Oliver tried to look down at his nose, which under normal circumstances would have been rather difficult, but with its added length and orange color, it was hard not to see it.

"Can I eat it?" Grey asked, leaning toward the carrot nose.

"No!" Oliver yelled, insulted, "It's my nose!"

"No I really think it's a carrot," Grey scrunched her face up in though and tugged on a piece of her hair, "Um…I can't fix it," she told him after much thought. She reached forward and poked the tip of the carrot, "Can you still smell with it?"

Oliver tried to sniff the air around and apparently failed. He let out a cry of despair and touched what used to be his nose, "I CAN'T HAVE A CARROT FOR A NOSE!" he finally yelled at Grey, quit angry.

"Well you just need to live with it. My dad always tells me we all have flaws we must learn to live with. Mine is my overdeveloped sense of humor, or so I hear. Yours can be this," She poked the nose again.

"I don't want this flaw!" He yelled again, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Well we cannot pick our flaws. Can I lick it?"

"NO! GET ME HELP!"

"I know what to do!" Grey announced a little to loudly, "Stay right here," she instructed, "I'll be back real quick like," Grey wheeled around and flew toward her house. She flung open the door and screamed rather loudly, "MOONY! I NEED YOU!" she jumped over a chair and fell to the ground in front of Lupin, he was still sitting in the same chair as he was when she left, "I did something I think you would consider scaring the neighbor boy," She explain to the slightly frantic Lupin, "Also I stole your wand…"

"What did you do Grey?" Lupin asked, putting his hands on Grey's shoulders and making sure, she looked at him.

"Well you see…it's like this…I think I turned his nose into a carrot when I poked him with your wand," Grey looked as innocent as she could.

"Grey my wand was in my pocket how did you…?"

"Um I was practicing my pick pocketing skills," Grey looked down, "He's over at his house with a giant orange nose and he's kinda freaking out about it. I have you wand here," She held it up to him, "So if you could fix it that'd be great."

Lupin sighed and stood up, he helped Grey to her feet, the two of them walked to the front door, "Never a dull moment with you Grey," Lupin said as he, and Grey walked over to the house across the street. Lupin say a small boy curled up in a ball on his front steps. He seemed like he was hiding in his big clothes, trying to seem as small as he could so no one would notice him.

Grey ran ahead and crouched down in front of Oliver, "I got help!" She said happily.

Lupin compared the two children. Grey seemed to light up anywhere she went, even the saddest place with her energy and love of everyone. This other boy, he seemed more quite, like he didn't want to be where he was. Garnet Lupin didn't know the child it was obvious that he was the polar opposite of Grey.

"Want me to take care of that?" Lupin asked kindly when he reached the two children. Oliver looked up at him, his hands trying to hide the carrot.

"Yes please," Oliver nodded, bringing his hands away from his face.

Grey handed Lupin his wand and took a step back. Lupin bent down and touched his wand to the boy's nose whispering a few words. He pulled the wand away and watched closely as the carrot slowly took the shape of a normal nose once more.

"I CAN SMELL AGAIN!"

Grey clapped for Oliver and jumped on. She gave the small boy a bone crushing hug, "I'M SORRY I TURNED YOUR NOSE INTO A CARROT!" Grey squeaked.

"Um…that's okay…" Oliver cast a concerned glance inside his house. "Oh…I think I better go inside. I've been out to long…," Oliver turned away from them and headed into his house. He turned his head back slightly and glanced at the smiling Grey once more before closing his door and leaving them alone on the front steps.


	3. Secret places and buirses

Grey stood in front of Oliver's front door, waiting for someone to answer. She listened closely for sounds of life inside the house. "OLLIE!" She yelled, "COME ON I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"

This time Oliver was not the one that opened the door. A man with dark brown hair and a hard look to his eyes stood in front of Grey, "What do you want with my son?" he said in the tone of an over protective father.

"Hi! I live across the street," Grey pointed at her house, which was rather shabby compared to the other houses around, "I met Ollie yesterday and I wanted to play with him! No other kids around you know.

The man stared at Grey for a second, taking in every inch of her before disappearing into his house. She heard him calling Oliver downstairs, in a rather loud and cold voice he informed his son that there was a girl waiting for him outside. Oliver ran out the front door and shut it behind him.

"Hi…" he said to Grey, looking down at his shoes.

"We are going out today!" Grey informed him, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him away from the large house.

"I don't know if I can," Oliver said in a tiny voice, pulling his hand away.

"Sure you can! I want you to!" Grey insisted, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" she put on an adorable pouting face and held her hands as if in pray, "I'll love you!"

"Hang on…" Oliver slipped inside his house to ask his dad.

Grey did a tiny victory dance well waiting, positive that he could come. Within five minutes, Oliver appeared once more.

"I cannot be out long," Oliver told her, quickly walking away from the house, "What do you want to show me?"

"Just come! You will see!" Grey said happily, as she rushed ahead of Oliver and yanked him along behind her, "Trust me!"

Oliver seemed skeptical of that idea but went with it, he did not really want to be at home and the only escape seemed to be this too happy girl.

Grey dragged Oliver through the gate leading to her backyard; they went directly through the grass and stopped in front of the other end of the fence, "Jump over!" Grey told Oliver, "There is no gate leading out of this side, Daddy doesn't want me going to the forest because he says it's not safe for little girls. But I feel since I have a boy with me it will be okay." Grey grinned at her logic, knowing that Lupin would not approve of it.

Oliver struggled to get over the fence. His foot slipped against the wood and he almost fell onto Grey's head. Grey shoved him over and his body made a loud Thud when it hit the ground. "Oww," Oliver said from the other side of the fence, "I landed on a tree stump!" His voice was full of pain.

"HANG ON!" Grey called as she scrambled over the fence and fell (gracefully) next to Oliver, "You okay?" She asked, gently prodding him with a spoon she had stowed away in her coat pocket.

"Stop it!" Oliver laughed, waving his hands at the spoon, "I'll be okay," he said as he rolled of the stump and stumbled to his feet. Grey leaped of the ground, grabbed Oliver by the hand and started running down a nearby path.

"Let's hurry!" She yelled as she jumped over a rock lying in the pathway. Oliver, not knowing it was there, tripped over it but kept running as fast as he could behind Grey. Oliver shut his eyes and let himself enjoy being away from home, not worrying about staying quite and not touching anything he was not supposed to, he was just acting like a kid. Though having his eyes closed he did not know that Grey was about to stop moving so when she did he smacked into and they both when tumbling to the ground.

The two kids rolled on the grass giggling at how much they seem to fall on each other. "This is my hiding spot!" Grey told Oliver once they calmed down and stopped laughing, "I sit there!" Grey pointed to a rather large rock sitting have in the water, "It's so pretty! Come on let's sit!" Grey stood up and pulled Oliver off the ground. They climbed up on to the rock, it barely held them both and they stared into the clear water, neither speaking for a long time.

Grey leaned over and dipped her hand in the cool water. She ran her fingers through the water and leaned over further, dipping her whole hand in it. But she leaned over a bit two far and she felt her self begin to slip. Her foot slid over the side of the slightly slippery rock and she went tumbling into the water.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She squealed as her body slipped away from the rock. Into the cold water she went, splashing Oliver and getting his shirt soaked. Her head popped out of the water and she sputtered her disliking, "SO COLD!" She yelped, trying to climb back on to rock.

Oliver reached out his hand and grabbed onto Grey. With all his 5-year-old might, he helped her out of the cold water. "Are you alright?" He asked, getting off the rock so she would have room.

"Wet! I am wet!" She yelped, getting the hair out of her face and hopping of rock, "Water! I fell into the water!" Grey flailed her arms about in the air and shook her head, trying to dry off.

Oliver tried to hold back a laugh as he watched the irate Grey shake like a wet dog, "its okay!" He said, giving her a hug once he thought he would not be hit by a waving hand, "It's just water, you will dry off."

Grey stuck out her lower lip in a pout, "But I'm cold," She told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well then we just have to take you home and get you unwet!" Oliver said, taking Grey's hand and leading her down the path, "Then you will be happy again!" Oliver did not like seeing Grey so sad, he just wanted to see her smile again.

"I don't think unwet is a word…" Grey told Oliver as they walked down the path, her T-shirt clinging to her skin under her coat. Oliver looked back at Grey and smiled. He was happy to see her start to grin a bit, but she pushed it away, she still wanted to be sad and wet.

The two children walked back to Grey's house without another word to each other. This time Grey was the one lagging behind and Oliver had to give her hand and extra tug to make her move faster. Soon they arrived back at the fence and Oliver Helped Grey up and over. He used the tree stump to hoist himself up.

"Come on, your dad can help you get dry!" Oliver said, and Grey started to move a little faster, happy to get back to her home.

They went into Grey's living room, looking for Lupin. They found Lupin and Oliver dad sitting together in the living room on opposite couching staring at each other uncomfortably.

"Daddy!" Grey ran over Lupin and threw her arms around him when he stood up. "I fell into the water and then Ollie helped me out and I'm wet!" Grey explained in one breath, clinging to Lupin, "Then Ollie said you could help me get unwet and now we are here!"

"Grey, did you go into the woods?" Lupin asked, scooping Grey up in her arms. Grey nodded and said nothing. "Hon you aren't supposed to do that," Grey nodded her understanding and Lupin set her back down. "Now Oliver's dad says he was out to long, also he mentioned something about me needing to discipline my child," Lupin cast an unfriendly glance at Oliver's father, Grey glared at him, "Now I'll go get a towel to dry you off with, stay here and play hostess."

"Alright daddy," Grey agreed, turning to Oliver's dad once Lupin left the room. She said nothing, just stared angrily at him. Oliver stepped closer to his dad and bowed his head.

"Sorry I was out to long," He apologized, "But Grey fell into the water…and," Oliver trialed off, not knowing what to say to make his father happy.

"Your clothes are filthy," His father said disapprovingly.

"I fell," Oliver explained.

"That's no excuse you should be more careful! We cannot afford to keep getting you new clothes, you cannot go running off into the woods you little brat," He scolded, raising his hand, Oliver flinched.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it!" Oliver cried, trying to duck his head. But he did not move fast enough, his fathers hand struck him across the face.

"NO!" Grey screamed. She leapt forward and grabbed Oliver's shoulders; she yanked him away from his father and dragged him to the other side of the room, "DON'T TOUCH HIM LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD!" Grey screamed, using a word she had heard her dad speak before, not sure of its meaning but knowing it could be applied in this case.

Lupin came dashing into the room when he heard Grey's voice screaming, "What's wrong?" Lupin asked franticly, entering the room holding a pink fluffy towel. He saw Grey standing in a corner hugging a frighten Oliver and the boy's angry father glaring at the two children.

"HE HIT OLLIE!" Grey cried, casting her own glare at Oliver's father, "HE CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Guess what girl? Can to I'm his father."

"YOU CAN'T HIT HIM LIKE THAT!" Grey yelled, "HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Grey hugged Oliver tightly and slowly moved toward Lupin. Though she was outgoing and most of the time fearless, Grey felt safer next to her dad. "Help!" She whispered to Lupin when she reached him.

"She's right you know. You don't have the right to hurt him," Lupin said calmly, "And I would appreciate you not doing that in my house in front of my girl," Lupin's eyes had a dangerous glint to them as he talked, his words even, "You are damaging your son."

Oliver's dad took a step forward, "How the hell do you know what will happen to my son you pansy piece of shit. I can rise him whatever the hell way I want to. Now hand him over and we'll get out of your house."

Grey looked up at Lupin with her big blue eyes filled with worry. Lupin looked down at her and nodded sadly, "Let him go, we can't keep him here," Grey shook her head and held on to Oliver like her was her favorite teddy. "Come one honey. Everything will be okay I promise."

Trusting her dad Grey let go of Oliver. Before he walked over to his father she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll make sure you get safe!" she vowed before stepping back toward Lupin. Oliver smile weakly and walked over to his father.


	4. Goodbyes and Carrot Memories

**A/N: Alalala. Cry. **

Grey sat on her windowsill, leaning against the wall. Her Jesus clock read 2:00 Am. She sighed, "Insomnia…" she mumbled to herself, glancing out of her window. She caught sight of Oliver staring out of his window. Waving her arms franticly, she let out a yelp of joy. He gave her a half smile and a weak wave. Oliver's head swung around and he ducked away from the window. Grey slumped against her wall. How was she going to save Ollie?

**3 years later**

Grey flew out her front door, book bag trailing behind her as she jumped onto the sidewalk. At the same time, Oliver stepped out of his house. The two passed a silent greeting and started walking down their sides of the road. They had it all planned. They walk two blocks on opposite sides of the street then turn left, at that point, Oliver walks over to her side and they can relax, they are out of his father's view. They both attend a muggle school and will until they are 11 that is if they both get into Hogwarts, which their fathers have no doubt about.

Oliver ran over to Grey and they hugged, Grey making a happy noise and Oliver yelping in pain. Grey pulled back and set her bag down. She took Oliver's hand in hers and she pulled his shirtsleeve up to reveal a large angry bruise marking his flesh. Grey leaned over and gave the bruise a soft kiss.

"All better!" She announced picking up her bag and grabbing Oliver's hand again, the two kids began to talk again, "We might be a little late," Grey informed Oliver.

"Why?" He asked, blinking in confusion, "We have a half hour before school starts," He reminded her.

"Yeah well we are taking a …detour," Grey said distractedly, "I want to show you something." Oliver silently grimaced, remembering what happened the last time Grey had something to show Oliver. Grey looked back at Oliver and saw his wince, "its okay he won't find out!" She reassured him, "And if he does I'll kick his ass!" Oliver smiled saintly and let Grey lead the way.

She took him through the field they pass everyday on their way to school. There was a chain link fence at the other end of the field that Grey said they had to get over; though she was sure, there was a gate somewhere near the bushes. She told him there was a blackberry cove that she thought was so beautiful, also she wanted the eat blackberries.

"We are going to be late for blackberries?" Oliver asked, finding it rather pointless.

Grey stumbled over her next words, "I have something I need to tell you," She said in an unsure voice.

They found the gate Grey had mention and slipped in unnoticed by the neighboring houses. Grey and Oliver stepped into an opening in the small woods that was surrounded by blackberry bushes. Grey grinned happily and ran over to the biggest bush, gently pulling out a handful of the juicy berries and chucking them at Oliver.

"Hey! Uncalled for!" Oliver yelped, whipping berries off his face.

Grey laughed evilly as she reached into the bush once more, "OWWW!" she shrieked, pulling her hand back and holing it against her chest. Oliver rushed forward, took her hand, and lifted it to his lips. Gently he kissed her cut.

"For all the times you kissed my bruises," he said shyly, a light blush crossing his face.

"Ollie I'm moving!" Grey blurted out without thinking. Oliver dropped her hand when he heard this. Grey averted her eyes and held her hands to her chest. "Moony told me last night."

"Why?" Oliver asked; hurt flashing in his eyes and his voice, "Why do you have to leave me?" Grey clearly heard the pain and anger in his voice. A drastic change to the love that was in there moments before.

"I don't know! I have no choice! Snape came over yesterday and I was sent out of the house, he and Moony had a talk about me apparently and decided that we are moving to Moony's family cabin. Something about it is saver there then here! I don't know why!" Tears fell from Grey's eyes as she tried to explain to Oliver something she didn't understand, "I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you Ollie. I yelled and cried at them, Daddy almost said we could stay but Snape took over. You know what a git he is… Oh Ollie I don't want to leave!" Grey threw her arms around Oliver's neck and cried on his shoulder.

Oliver pushed Grey away and ran. He fled from the cove, forgetting his school bag and just running. Grey stood in the middle of the opening, a small bit of blood dripping form her cut as tears fell from her eyes. She grabbed her and Ollie's bags and ran through the woods, knowing it was a short cut to her secret hiding place. If this wasn't a time to hide, then no time was.

Grey appeared in her hiding spot, dropping the bags by the rock and sitting on the top. Tears fell on the rocks surface as she cried out her sorrow. She forgot about school, as she was sure Oliver had. Though her punishment wouldn't be nearly as bad as Oliver's. She looked at her reflection in the water and silently cursed Snape and his hidden good side. She was sure they were doing this for her own good, but that didn't matter to her. Oliver was all that mattered. If she wasn't there then she wouldn't be able to protect him, to remind that him that he mattered.

"I can't leave," She told her reflection, "Then I can never save him."

**The next morning**

"Honey!" Lupin knocked on Grey's door, "Honey are you packed yet?"

"GO AWAY!" an angry voice yelled from inside the room. The sounds of objects being thrown into boxes could be heard from Grey's room.

"Honey open up, I need to talk to you," Lupin said, concerned.

"It's open!" Grey said, coldly as she shoved more things into boxes. She was working out a plan to run away with Oliver in her mind.

Lupin stepped into her room and watched as she stuffed things haphazardly into a box, "Honey look…I'm sorry about this."

"Please," Grey looked up at him with sad gray eyes, "Don't do this right now. You don't understand."

"What don't I understand Grey? How hard it is when you have a friend you can't save? Trust me Grey I understand that better then anyone. But now is not your time to save it, it is your time to be saved."

"From what Moony?" Grey pleaded, "Tell me, from what?"

Lupin sighed and put a hand on Grey's shoulder, "Not yet my girl. When you a ready. But believe me Grey; you will save Oliver, even if you have to leave him for a little while. If anyone can do it, you can."

"But I want to save him now."

**Later that day**

Lupin put the last of the boxes into the car and slammed the trunk closed. He glance at Grey who was standing by the street staring at Oliver's house. She was clutching a necklace around her neck that she had since before she came to live with Lupin. She watched Oliver's house closely and the small boy came bolting out of the house, which Grey had realized wasn't full of love at all. Looks can be deceiving. Oliver's dad was standing in the doorway, screaming at the top of his lungs. But his threats fell on deaf ears as Oliver reached Grey.

He threw his arms around the girl and clung to her tightly, "I didn't know you where leaving today," He whispered in Grey's ear, not letting go of her.

"Moony said sooner is better then later," Grey said over the lump in her throat.

Oliver pulled back and looked into Grey's blue/grey eyes for what he fear would be the last time, "If you leave I wont last," Oliver said in a hushed voice, as if admitting it would hurt him even more.

"Yes you will," Grey whispered, "I'll come back for you Ollie, I will save you one day. I promise." Grey vowed. She leaned forward and touched her lips to Oliver's nose, "And I will always remember your carrot," She joked, they both laughed weakly.

"I'll hold you to that."


	5. Ugly hats and broken promises

**3 years later**

Grey stared down at her letter for Hogwarts. She had to admit she felt pride, though she was pretty sure it would happen. She had shown early signs of magic, such as turning Oliver nose into a carrot…and Snape into Jell-O. Grey smiled faintly when she remembered that, it was right after Snape had talked Lupin into moving away. Grey had been angry and hurt and stole Lupin's wand once again. Snape had turned into the first thing that came to Grey's mind. That thing happened to be Jell-O.

Sitting down on her bed Grey pushed a curl the color of the reddest rose out of her face as she reread the letter, hoping that Olive was doing the same somewhere. That was the greatest thing about Hogwarts; it would bring the two of them together again. Grey knew deep in her heart that Oliver would go to Hogwarts; she just hoped it wasn't too late to save him.

Grey stared at herself in the mirror by her bed. **_Will he recognize me?_** She wondered. She was very different. Her hair was know much longer, and red with soft messy curls that framed her face perfectly. She tried to imagine Oliver, tried to see what that skinny scared little boy with brown hair would look like now. She sighed when she found the image was just out of reach. "I never forgot you," She told a picture of the two of them that was sitting on her nightstand, right next to her Jesus clock. Lupin had taken it on night when Oliver had managed to sneak over while his dad was passed out.

Grey stood up, stretching her arms above her head then scratching her fat kitten Buddha on the head. He mewed softly and went back to sleep. Grey chuckled and turned away, she thought it was probably time to go down stars. Lupin would probably want to celebrate with her or some fatherly thing like that. She stopped right before she stepped out the door. Something suddenly came to her, something she had read a long time ago. She rushed to her bookcase and searched frantically for the right book. Finding it, a faded red copy of the Hand Guide to Werewolves, Grey yanked it off the shelf and sat down on the floor, her skirt billowing out around her.

"Where is it?" Grey asked herself, searching throw the dusty pages of the old book she had found long ago in Lupin's bookcase. She had never paid to much attention to its content before, but sometimes it takes a while for information to take full effect. Grey found the passage she had been looking for and reread it several times before she let it really seep in. The passage was about werewolf reproduction and what happens to their young.

Grey ran from her room, leaving the book lying open on her floor. Buddha stared at her as she ran from the room. She took the stairs three at a time and landed, more gracefully then she ever had before, at the bottom. "MOONY!" she shrieked, her emotions jumbled up inside her. She ran toward the kitchen where he was making lunch. He looked up in surprise when Grey burst into the room in a huff.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her voice high pitched and angry, "Why?"

"Honey what are you talking about?" Lupin asked, putting down the spatula and forgetting the grilled cheese sandwich for a moment.

"Why aren't I a werewolf?" Grey asked, her face confused and hurt, "You are a one and werewolves pass that on to their children. So why aren't I a werewolf?"

Lupin fell back into a chair that was sitting forgotten in the middle of the kitchen, "Oh Merlin I was hopping you wouldn't find out so soon."

"What do you mean soon? I'm 11 Moony I'm not that young. Tell me the truth! You aren't aloud the lie anymore!" Grey said bitterly, leaning against the counter.

"Well honey, you aren't a werewolf because you aren't my daughter," Lupin told her, tears in his eyes, "I have raised you since you were three years old, since you father brought you to me one night before he was taken away. I'm sorry I never told you before, but you were too young, I didn't want to burden you with this knowledge at to young an age."

"How can you say that? That I'm not you daughter?" Grey asked, tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm not your father…"

"But you're my dad," Grey told him, moving toward him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "You raised me, your protected me, you cleaned up after me when I puked, you are my dad." Grey pulled away and looked down at Lupin, "But I am slightly pissed about the lying. And feel I shouldn't get in trouble for using the word pissed," Grey added.

"You wont. Don't worry. So 'hon. do you want to know who your real father is?"

"Kind of, but it wont change how I feel. You are still by daddy."

Lupin smiled faintly, "Your father is Sirius Black."

**A few weeks later.**

Grey shoved her bags into the overhead compartment and leaned out the window. She caught sight of Lupin and waved her arms wildly, "BYE!" she yelled as the train fired up, "I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!" Lupin smiled as he watched his daughter waving out of the train. He was so proud to see her on her way to Hogwarts.

"BYE GREY!" he called over the sound of the train and cheering kids, and their loving parents saying goodbye. The train sped off and left a trial of exhaust in it's wake.

Grey ducked back inside the compartment and gazed around her. She had managed to get the last empty one and wanted it to stay that way that is of course unless Oliver find her, which she was hopping for. Grey curled up in the corner of the compartment and dreamed of what could happen when she got to Hogwarts.

At some point she fell asleep, a shallow sleep that wasn't very restful and was filled with odd dreams. She opened her eyes to find that the train had stopped moving. She perked up when she realized that she had arrived at Hogwarts.

**Inside the great hall.**

The Great Hall was filled with excitement as the first year students all stepped inside for the first time, well all but one girl that had been in there before any of the students arrived. She ran up to all the first years and did and unnecessary bow the joined them in their waiting.

Grey was looking around her, trying to find the brown haired boy she once knew so well. She searched the faces of each boy around her, trying to find the one in the picture by her bed. Then she found it. Older now but still the same boy with fear hidden is his eyes. Now his clothes fit him better but he still seemed like he was trying hide, like he wanted anything in the world other then being there. He too was searching faces.

He found Grey's face, though he didn't know it was her. He stared at her longer then he had any other girl, but this wasn't the same girl. He hair wasn't long and black, it was like rose petals framing her face. Her eyes were what kept him staring. Beautiful blue eyes that seemed to change shades in an instant when they saw Oliver. They two children stared at each other for a long moment, neither saying a word. They didn't notice that the shorting hat had already sung it's song and was well into shorting the children.

"Grey Lupin," Was called. That's when Oliver realized who he had been staring at for the last ten minutes. His eyes went hard and he turned away.

"Ollie?" Grey whispered, stepping toward Oliver. She touched his shoulder and her flinched, pulling away.

"Don't," he whispered angrily, "I kept waiting for you Grey. Whenever things got to be unbearable I would just think that you would somehow now, that you would save me," Oliver let this all pour from him as he stared into the very changed face of his old friend, "But you never came. You never saved me," He took a step back from Grey, "You lied and now you can't save me."

Grey looked hurt, more hurt then she ever had in her life. She turned away from Oliver and acted like the whole school wasn't staring at her as she approached that short hat. The old ratty hat was placed on her head and silence fell over the room.

"You are an angry child," The hat informed her.

"Well you are ugly!" Grey told it bitterly.

"Ugly?"

"Yes! And you judge people. Your whole life is to judge people, I don't like that. You should be shoved in the closet with all the other hats nobody wears!" Grey said, needing to lash out at something.

"SLYTHERN!" the hat yelled.


	6. Greasy Fires and Midnight meetings

The Slytheren table cheered as Grey removed the hat and walked toward them. She felt like she wasn't in control of her actions, she was just moving, somehow finding the correct place to go. She sat down in an empty chair and lifted her head, finding Oliver once more and not taking her eyes off him. How could he say that to her? He had no idea how many times she tried to run away from her house to find him, how many times she screamed at Lupin to take her home. He didn't know about that. **_Then again, you don't know all of what he has been through either._**

Oliver got into Gryffindor just like Grey had thoughts; he seemed prefect for that house. Just as Grey seemed prefect for Slytheren, or at least she fit in with the loud plotting children. She sighed; she would try to enjoy the rest of the feast without dwelling to much on Oliver. She was still positive she could save him.

Grey looked over all the tables. The girl that had bowed before all the first years was sitting proudly at the Hufflepuff table making faces at the annoying kids around her when they weren't looking. Grey had to smile at her. She quickly went back to looking at Oliver however. She tried to push him out of her mind for the time being but that was pointless. All she wanted to do was dwell. She couldn't wait until the feast ended, which is was taking its sweet time doing. Grey picked at her food and shoved it around her plate with a fork; she felt no need to eat.

Finally, after what seemed to be her whole life, the feast ended and Grey was able to leave. She tried to catch Oliver's eye but he just wouldn't look at her. She slumber her shoulders and followed the rest of her house to their common room. Oliver descended up the grand stairs case and kept moving further away from her, she couldn't take that. Slipping away unnoticed by anyone in her house, Grey snuck up the stairs and followed Oliver. No one paided any attention to her so she was able to grab Oliver and pulled him away from his house.

"We need to talk," Grey whispered, pulled Oliver down the hall and ducking behind a statue of some random witch, "We don't have time right now, meet me in the Quidditch field at midnight okay?" Grey asked, full of childish hope.

Oliver looked skeptical, he wasn't sure he trusted Grey, "Maybe," he said coldly, stepping away from Grey, "Wait!" He turned back to her, "What if they already went into the dormitory, I don't know the password!"

"Whootzer," came a girl's voice from the other side of the statue, "The password is Whootzer," It was Cae, the girl that had bowed. She poked her head around the statue and smiled, "You're a Slytheren," She said to Grey, "You need your password too?"

"Do you just go around finding stranded first years to help or something?" Grey asked, taking in the bubbly girl in front of her.

"Actually I was going to go play with some house elves, this was just and added bonus."

"Why do you know all the passwords?" Grey asked, tilting her head.

The girl laughed and shook her head, "Cae Dumbledore, pleased to meet," Cae, laughed again and pulled away, "Now I have elves to play with and a ham to glaze. Oh yeah Shizma is the Slytheren password," She said before departing and leaving the two children alone behind the witch.

"I'm leaving," Oliver said, rather bitterly as he stepped away from Grey and the witch statue. Grey was slightly frantic.

"Be there! Quidditch field at midnight!" Grey called; Oliver looked back at her and shrugged. He would be there she knew it. Grey slid away from her hiding spot and ran to the Slytheren common room, thanks to Lupin's many stories of Hogwarts she had a fairly good idea of its layout and was able to find the Slytheren house without to much difficulty. She found a place to sit in the corner of the common room. Now all she had to do was wait.

**Midnight**

Grey stood in the middle of the Quidditch field, the cold night air wrapped around her as she stared off in the distance, waiting for Oliver. The wind blew her white dress and black robes around her, the swirled about her legs. She saw moment in distance and brightened up. She knew he would come.

Oliver saw a figure clad in white watching him as he walked. His stomach did a flip he wasn't to fond of when he realized it was Grey. He stopped for a second; he could turn around and leave her there. That would hurt, and a tin part of him wanted to hurt her. But a larger part knew nothing was her fault and he shouldn't break her heart. Oliver cursed the inner workings of the heart and started walking again.

Soon they were only a few feet away from each other and Oliver stopped walking. He stared, his face stone, at Grey, "Okay I came."

Grey had the urge to wrap her arms around Oliver but didn't, "Don't hate me," Grey whispered. She reached forward to touch Oliver; he didn't pull away, "I tried. Ollie I did try to get you, but I failed. You are savable Ollie, I'll save you now." Grey moved her hand to Oliver shoulder and was about to give him a hug when part of his robe slipped. There was a pale scar from the nape of his neck down under his Shirt. Grey couldn't see were it ended. She looked up at Oliver with frightened eyes. "I should have come for you."

"Are you should you could have saved me?" Grey was running her fingers lightly over the scar.

"Yes," Grey's voice didn't waver, "Ollie don't push me away. Please?" She was pleading with him through her eyes.

Oliver put his hand on Grey's cheek and whipped away a tear, "I don't think you would let me."

Grey shook her head, "No way," A smile broke out across her face, "I think we better get back to the school now." Oliver nodded and took Grey's hand. The two of them walked across the field and headed back for the castle, "Hehe you snuck out," Grey said with a chuckle.

"That's going to happen a lot over the next 7 years isn't it?" Oliver asked as they mounted the stairs.

Grey's eyes twinkled, "Yesss." They cracked open the door and peered through, seeing if there was anyone wondering through the front entrance looking for kids that should be asleep. There was just that girl from before holding the hand of a crying house elf walking around the front hall. Grey and Oliver slipped inside.

"No, no don't worry. You didn't nothing wrong. It's rather amazing really, I didn't know house elves had grease fires," Cae reassured the distraught elf as she led him out of the hall. Grey and Oliver looked at each other and shrugged.

"Bye!" Grey called up to Oliver as he began up the stairs.

"Bye," he waved and walked away.


End file.
